Little Gifts
by Nerdy Fangirl 1739
Summary: It's Anna's Birthday and everyone *cough.* Anna *Cough. Cough.* couldn't wait for presents! Read to see what happens! THIS IS SET A YEAR AFTER FROZEN FEVER! I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED FROZEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**A/N:**

 **Okay! Sooooo This is technically a One-Shot but if you wanna another chapter let me know in the comments!**

 **Enjoy!** **:3**

Kristoff couldn't help but smile - She bounced around singing and dancing. That's what he loved about Anna, Her being the energetic, friendly, imaginative, best Anna she could be.

"So when do we open presents?!" she asked anxiously.

Elsa laughed. "Could you wait One minute birthday girl?"

 _"Nooooooooo. If I wait another minute I'll Explode!"_ Anna whined.

"Alright. Mine first," Elsa said handing a wrapped box to Anna.

Anna opened to find a small snow globe- Hand Made by Her Majesty Herself.

"Oh Elsa, It's Beautiful!" Anna said as she shook the globe and real snow flew around in it.

"Can mine go next?" Olaf asked sweetly.

"Of Course!" Anna said taking the poorly wrapped object from Olafs stick arms.

She ripped off she odd wrapping and held up a jar full of sand and shells.

"I found them myself!" Olaf said proudly.

Sven groaned 'Mine Next!' and Kristoff and Anna translated the Reindeer's speech at the same time. They Both laughed as Anna reached for the large box sitting in-front of the Reindeer.

Sitting in a pile of hay inside the box was a large flat stone, with carvings of two little girls watching the Northern Lights together.

"Sven and the Trolls thought of it," Kristoff said.

"I Love it. Thank you Sven, and be sure to tell the Trolls I said thanks to them too," Anna said.

"Anna, Momma and Papa have something for you," Elsa said.

Anna turned to see a large key in her sisters hand.

"I don't know. It's labeled to you for a special occasion," Elsa said handing the key to her sister.

Anna looked at the key with questioning eyes.

"Attic," Elsa said and instantly Anna was off towards the attic, With Elsa and Kristoff hot in pursuit.

When Anna reached the locked chest she suck down and stared. This. This was a gift for Her from her Parents. The last gift she would receive from them.

She opened the chest and pulled out her mama's wedding veil, dress, flowers, (dry to a crisp now) and a small portrait of Her and Papa.

"Mama's wedding dress?" she murmured.

"Can you open Mine now?" she heard Kristoff whisper.

She turned to see Kristoff holding a tiny box. She stood and took the box from him and opened it and inside was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

A clear diamond fixed into a pure silver band.

Simple.

But she didn't need anymore than that.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him murmuring "Yes. Yes. Yes." She hugged him tight and kissed his face all over.

" I will marry you," she whispered and she hugged him.

"And I to you," He said kissing her forehead.

 **A/N:**

 **SOOOOO What did you think?**

 **If you want another chapter Please leave a Review and lemme know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up call

**A/N:**

 **Hai Guys! Chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED FROZEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS !**

Kristoff paced the dinning room while Elsa sat and read a book.

"Where is she? Today is important," He muttered.

"If you are to marry her you should see what she looks like in the morning," Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded and went to the fifth floor. He found the door covered with pink rosemalling and knocked wearily. He heard a jarring snore from the other side.

Kristoff opened the door and poked his head in.

"Anna?" he asked a little louder.

The snoring stopped and a figure on the bed turned.

There was Anna. Her hair Every where. She blinked and yawned.

"What are you doing? Men aren't allowed in here," Anna asked as she stretched.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know- Elsa sent me!" He stammered.

She giggled. "I guessed. Come here."

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I want you to carry me to the vanity," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm lazy," she said seriously.

Kristoff sighed. "Fine."

He scooped her up from under her arms and carried her towards the vanity.

"What are you doing?!" she asked alarmed.

"Carrying you to the vanity?" he said confused.

"You aren't supposed to carry your Fiance, much less a princess that way!" she said irritated.

"How am I supposed to carry you then?" He asked.

"The way you held me when you brought me back from the trolls," she whispered.

She wiggled out of his arms and sat at the vanity tugging a brush through her hair. She picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed her hair. Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

"It's a de-tangler. Gerda made it just for me," she said.

Soon her hair brushed and in her twin braids. She shoved Kristoff out of the room and closed the door shouting, "You don't get to see me un-dressing yet Mister!"

At that Kristoff blushed a deep shade of red and waited for Anna to finish. Soon the door ripped open.

"Done!" she sang.

She was wearing a beautiful dark teal skirt with a white vest with golden and teal trim.

"Let's go eat!" she shouted grabbing his hand and running down the stairs.

Anna made many sharp turns and hopped over obsticals, but on the first floor her petite body missed the wall while Kristoff's broad shoulder collided. He bounced back, tearing Anna with him.

She landed on top of him and squealed.

"What just happened!?" Anna yelled.

Elsa appeared from the hallway.

"Not everyone and sock slide Anna," Elsa said.

Anna got up and helped Kristoff up, Dragging him to the dining room.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked impatiently.

"We were waiting for you," Elsa said rolling her eyes.

Soon a meal of bacon, eggs, yogurt, and toast was served. Anna shoveled hers down and dragged Kristoff out before he was even halfway done.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

"To town. We must plan this wedding," Anna said confidently.

"Wait. What?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh Elsa didn't tell you? She wanted to plan early so its easier the sooner it gets to the wedding. Making orders and reserving things," Anna said listing on her fingers.

Kristoff groaned. It was gonna be a long day.

"Don't whine. At least your spending the day with me!" Anna said kissing his cheek.

He smiled and followed her to the town. Helping with anything she needed.

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooooooo whad' you think ?**

 **Lemme know and leave a review !**


	3. Chapter 3: Applause

**A/N:**

 **Ugggggggg. I'm so slow! Sorry for not updating!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS !**

"Kristoff," Anna said turning to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want you to be completely Honest with me," She said.

"Ok?" He said.

"Do I look Pretty?" She asked.

Kristoff chuckled. "Yes. In fact too pretty. What if someone tries to steal you from me?"

Anna scrunched her nose. "I'll Punch them. I wanna work on my left-handed punch anyway."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Nothin too Illegal, Okay? Elsa can only get you out of so much."

Anna pouted. "Fine."

Kristoff smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You excited for tonight?" he asked.

She nodded. Elsa planned a banquet to announce Kristoff and Anna's engagement to the people of Arendelle. Everyone was invited.

Elsa knocked on the door frame to the parlor.

"Hello." She nodded at Anna ans Kristoff, "Are you two ready for tonight?"

Anna lit up. " I can't wait to tell everyone! Oh! I hope they will be as excited as I am!"

Kristoff hugged her from behind. "No one can be as excited as you Dear."

They had been engaged for a month now, and They were designing their new wing of the castle. Elsa and Anna currently live in the wing of the castle where they lived as children. Kristoff was occupying a guest room on the first floor.

"Did the painters come yet?" Anna asked her older sister.

"I'm afraid not," Elsa said.

Anna groaned. "But They need to paint so we can pick furniture!"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. We'd better head downstairs. The Banquet is in half an hour," Elsa said.

They all went downstairs and waited in the throne-room. Elsa and Anna sat on their thrones while Kristoff stood off to the side of Anna.

"We have to design him a throne," Anna said. "And it should be big. He has broad shoulders."

"I can sit in a normal throne. I don't need a special one," He grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Anna stood and gestured to the throne.

Kristoff sat and smiled at her. "See?"

Anna giggled and sat in his lap.

"This is very unprofessional!" Elsa said.

"When have _I_ ever been professional?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff hasn't had his coronation yet. He shouldn't be sitting in _Your_ throne," Elsa said.

"Oh Come on Elsa! It's a silly rule! He's My Fiance anyway," Anna said.

Elsa looked at the Grandfather clock across the room.

"Oh, It's time to open the doors! Go off to the side Hall. They will announce us in," Elsa said.

They all stood and waited for Kai to announce them.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa departed. Applause.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Anna went off to he throne. Applause.

"Sir Kristoff Bjorgman!" Kristoff gulped and reluctantly went out. Silence. They all stared at him.

Anna cleared her throat. "Citizens or Arendelle. This is no ordinary banquet. Today is a very special day, and I have an announcement to make. This is Kristoff," She said pulling him towards her. "He is Head Ice master, My Fiance, And Future Prince of Arendelle."

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers.

Kristoff smiled.

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooooooo Whad' you think ?**

 **Lemme know and leave a Review!**


End file.
